


Half-Breeds and Hot Water (Klance)

by WonderfulFishhere



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Funny, Multi, Romance, Some bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulFishhere/pseuds/WonderfulFishhere
Summary: Lance is an ordinary boy attending an Altean High-School called Voltron, a place for gifted beings like himself. He is half altean and half human, not only that. He happened to be the top five chosen for the Blue Lion group.His best friend was Princess Allura, daughter of King Alfor. He couldn't be happier to be her friend, his other two close friends were Pidge, a human and alkari hybrid, and Hunk, a Balmeran. Another friend of his was Lotor. He wouldn't consider him close but seeing as Lotor and Allura are dating and Lotor is coming to their school he should get used to him.Wait.Who is that guy Lotor brought with him? He looks galra but seems different than the others. Raven haired, bad mullet, and apart of the Red Lion group.What was his name?Keith.





	Half-Breeds and Hot Water (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is gonna be terrible whoop

It was an ordinary day at the great Altean School Voltron. It was the starting of the school year and everyone was catching up with their friends from other planets and such.  
Lance was no different, the moment he walked into the large building he was greeted by the one and only Princess Allura.  
"Lance! So glad you could make it!" The princess said cheerfully.  
"Allura! It's good to see you in real life finally after a whole summer!" Lance said, opening his arms for a hug which he received.

"Hello Lance, it's been a while." A familiar voice said.  
"Aaaayyyy Lotor! Woah you've gotten tall." Lance said, looking up at his purple friend. "Are you wearing heels?" He joked but did look at his feet to make sure.

Will be continued when I stop being lazy

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be shitty but great.


End file.
